


Mutually Monstrous

by Hollywood_Recycle_Bin



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Animalistic, Dubious Consent, M/M, Violent Sex, no preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin/pseuds/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku's POV. Though Mink had helped them save Tae-san during the kidnapping, Koujaku really can't bring himself to trust this man. So of course following an escaped convict down dingy back alleys in the middle of the night is the best thing to do in this situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Monstrous

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This fic is based off of episode 6 of the anime, but the characterization is based on the game (I apologize for this confusion).  
> 2\. The Bad End Beast!Koujaku ended up being based on Sly Blue because I can't figure out how else to make animal growls intelligible. How he manifests is probably also out of character but for the purpose of this fic I kind of needed it to be this way.  
> 3\. I cringe at no prep anal sex, but since that's kinda how it went in the games, I thought it'd be best to stick to it so it's not out of character. 
> 
> This fic is beta-read by the lovely monochromaticsky. Mistakes are of course, all my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah

The sun had long passed from the sky, turning to black as I quietly made my way through the shadowed path. The back alleys of the Old Resident had always been cramped and convoluted. It stank of alcohol, piss and despair, like an unending maze where the hope of Midorijima had come to be lost and never found.

In the darkness I hid. It covered me as I trailed after that despicable man. The man who’s whole life seemed shrouded in shadows. The orange trail of his grey coat was the only thing that could be seen in the blackness flaring like flames as he moved swiftly down the narrow streets.

After the incident with Tae-san’s kidnapping I had had my doubts about this man. This man who showed up out of the blue at exactly the right time, at exactly the right place, and knowing everything that was necessary in order to save her. There has to be more to the story than what Aoba had told me. Mink didn’t seem like a man who would offer help if there wasn’t anything in it for him.

The question is what?  

What did he ask Aoba to do in return for saving Tae-san?

What was his real goal?

If the man won’t tell me then I had to figure it out for myself. There’s no way I’m letting Aoba go into the hands of a man who’s more likely to be an enemy than an ally. That’s why I’m here right now, in this stench and darkness, stalking a man who could probably crush someone’s skull in his bare hands.

The things we do for the person we love...

After what seemed like forever we both emerged from the labyrinth and into the light from the main road where the man had chained his behemoth motorcycle.

The vile man mounted it and turned back towards me.

“Want to get on? It’d be difficult to stalk me if I’m on my motorcycle and you’re on foot.”

 _That bastard!_ He knew I’d been following him this entire time. He probably deliberately took the long way just to mess with me!

My face heated up in anger (no, I was definitely not embarrassed!). Mink was looking down on me, his bright green eyes mocking silently as he got off the motorcycle again. I found myself caught in the ex-convict’s gaze.

He made his way over. Though hardly a small man myself, I still felt small next to him. Mink was as thick and immovable as a brick wall and twice as rough. Everything about this man exuded violence.

That being said, I myself am hardly a lost little lamb.

“I want to know what you’re really after.” I said, getting straight to the point. “What do you want with Aoba?”

It wasn’t worth beating around the bush with this man.

What did Mink want with Aoba? Was it his powers? If so, how did he know about them when Aoba himself didn’t? What did he mean when he said he didn’t need to hear that from me? Does he know something about me? What does he know about me?

This man acted like he knew everything there was to know in this world. But how much did he really know? What is he really after?

“What do you think someone like me would want from that boy?” He threw the question back at me.

I sneered. What an infuriating man.

“Whatever your plan is, if anything happens to Aoba, I won’t let you get away with it!”

“Such a good big brother you are Red.”

Red. Tch! He acted like he knew everything about everyone, yet he couldn’t even be bothered using anyone’s real name? What a jerk! This guy was really starting to piss me off. I stopped myself from reaching for my sword. The reason I’m here isn’t to start a meaningless brawl.

Mink’s eyes pierced into mine like shards of ice. I didn’t even realize he had gotten so close.

“You care a lot about that boy. And yet he knows nothing about your past. About what you’ve done. ”

They weren’t questions. They were statement of facts. But no! This man can’t possible know, can he?

_Can he??_

“You’re always watching over him, always protecting him. But what exactly is protecting him from _you_?”

_“What exactly are you implying?”_

The man stayed silent as my anger grew like a balloon that’s about to burst. How dare he talk to me this way? He knows nothing about me. And he knows nothing about my relationship with Aoba.

Before I could react, Mink had gotten even closer, bearing down like a wall. He was close enough that I can catch the scent of cinnamon that always surrounds him.

At least he smelled better than the alleyway.

Wordlessly, Mink’s hand reached towards me. His movement strangely gentle when compared to the barbs of his words. But when the hand reached to part the hair that shielded the ugliness on my face, I snarled. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” I unsheathed my sword. How dare this man get so close?

“The more you run from your past. The more it will chase you.”

“Don’t pretend you know anything about me. A criminal like you should just go back to prison and rot.”

“I could say the same about you.”

_“You know nothing about me!”_

“I know enough,” the man said, as calm as ever as he put his pipe back into his mouth. The smoke swirled around Mink’s face like a veil of mist.

“You can never outrun a demon that lives inside yourself. The longer it takes for you to face it the longer it has to eat you from the inside out. Before you know it, it’ll swallow you whole.”

Puffing smoke into my face, the man turned to walk away.

As if I’d let him go after saying all that.

“Hey! You! Don’t you dare walk away from me!” I stopped him before he got on his motorbike, my sword out and ready. He wasn’t going anywhere until he told me what I came here to find out. I’ll find out what he’s up to even if I have to cut it out of him!

_I want to cut him._

A voice whispered. It was familiar but not.

_I want to cut him to pieces._

The sound was gruff and animalistic like a growl.

The voice came with a flaring heat that burned inside my chest. It was something I haven’t felt in years.

The voice was coming from inside my head.

I ignored it and focused on the enemy in front of me. He looked at me with calculating eyes, not even bothering to draw out a weapon.My vision went red.

Before I realized it, the blade had swung. Like lighting it struck, but hit nothing. For someone so big Mink was good at dodging. My sword cut through air and clashed against the cracked metal cuffs on the giant’s wrists. Huge fists swung back at me, an uppercut. I dodged and swung back. _How long does this man intend to insult me?_

 _Cut him._ The voice growled again.

The tattoo on my back started to throb.

I launched myself at Mink, each blow becoming more frantic, but still hitting nothing. He was playing with me, mocking me. Dancing around my sword its sharp edge missing him by milliliters, sweat had started to trickle down my face and my breath shortened into pants. Mink eyed me like a fly in his path, mildly annoyed but unaffected.

Something burst inside me, something dark and grotesque clawing out slowly from under my skin telling me to draw his blood.

I charged again, my sword hungrier than before. It wanted to taste blood. It wanted to taste flesh.

This time, it did. The sword pierced at Mink’s side, grazing over the hard muscles and painting the silver blade with dark red. It didn’t hit anywhere vital, but it was enough for my nose to be filled with the scent of copper.

I licked my lips. My teeth felt sharper than usual.

“So that’s what you’ve been hiding all this time.” Mink looked at me and smirked. It was the first facial expression he’d made tonight.

I roared back at him, unable to form words.

Before I could attack again, there was a vice like grip on my wrist, squeezing till my bones started to ache. I howled as my sword dropped to the floor with an echoing clank.Retaliating, I sink my claw into Mink’s arm and gripped till blood flowed down my fingertips.

_Claws? Why do I have claws?_

Drawing my arm back I pushed myself away from the other man and looked at my hands. The nails had grown and sharpened into blood covered claws. Tentatively licking at my teeth I found that they too had grown and sharpened.

What’s happening to me?!

 _Cut him._ The voice whispered again more urgent this time. I felt an old burning pain coming back to me blossoming from the small of my back and spreading throughout my whole body.

I know this feeling. I remember this feeling. This is…

From back then. Before I blacked out. Before I woke up covered in a sea of blood.

No! No! This can’t be happening again!

I looked back up at Mink, suddenly helpless. The voice inside me still won’t shut up. It tells me to draw blood. To rip flesh between my teeth. It tells me to pick up my sword and slice Mink to ribbons.

It tells me that I’ll enjoy it.

This ugliness that had been locked away inside me for so long, for the first time in years burst out. All because of this man’s taunts, this man who, with only a few words and dark looks had unlocked its door and let out something which should never be let out.

But now isn’t the time to finger the blame. I can’t afford to let anyone else get hurt because of this.

With shaky hands I tried to reach out to Mink. I could barely control my own limbs, limbs that have a mind of their own. Limbs that wanted to squeeze the life out of whatever came near it. 

“Run. Please” It came out as a whisper. It’s the best that I could manage.

And then the dam burst. The pain came at me like a thousand burning needles piercing my skin. My vision blurs from the tears that slip out. I collapsed to the floor and howled again. The sound so inhuman that I couldn’t believe it was coming from me.

I know I can’t pass out now. If I black out, if I lose my grip on this body then this thing inside me will go free. This monster will come back and it will destroy everything in its path.

I don’t want to wake up in a sea of blood again.

Through the pain, I noticed a hand grip at my wrists again. 

Mink. He didn’t leave. No! You have to leave! You can’t stay here. If you stay here I’ll...

But words won’t come out of my mouth anymore. All that comes out is that animal’s gnarl as it twists against Mink’s iron grip.

He throws me to the floor, my head slamming against the concrete. The pain was enough to distract me from the burning from the tattoo.

“Mink, you have to get away,” I try again. “I can’t control myself-”

Oof! Mink kicks me in the stomach enough to knock the wind out of me. Oof! He kicks again, my body curling in on itself.

Over and over Mink’s boots dig into my stomach. My gut clenched, breath stopping every time his foot lands.  Blood began to flow from my mouth.

What is he doing? God, make him stop! I’m losing my grip.

Before I could black out he pulls me up by the hair. I clenched my teeth and glared at him. I don’t know who’s more pissed off, me or the monster.

“I know you’re still in there.” Mink said. His eyes bored into mine.

The monster snarled and went for his neck. Unexpectedly, Mink let it. My teeth sank into that thick but supple skin. Mink’s metal collar was as hard as cracked ice but the flesh just below it was warm and soft. The taste of raw meat and blood flowed into me. The beast more excited than ever. The ache in my tattoo began to subside.

_I want more._

But before I could rip Mink’s throat out, he grabbed me by the jaw and pushed me back to the ground. His hands were holding my claw in place. His blood dripped from my lips, mixing with my own.

His blood tasted like nectar. Thick and sweet. His flesh felt so good in my mouth.

Though the pain from my tattoo had numbed to a dull throb, the monster was as strong as ever.

This can’t be happening. This isn’t me. I thought numbly but struggled to hold on.

With eyes that weren’t quite my own, I looked up and realized that Mink was on top of me, his massive body pinning me to the cold hard flood. There was nothing but cold determination in his eyes.

What are you doing? Why are you still here? I will never understand this man.

I twist and convulse beneath him, still howling and growling, saliva and blood dripping from my lips. My mouth reaches out again, trying to catch a taste of that juicy, delicious flesh.

_More. I need more._

Mink’s grip loosened and the monster thrashed harder. 

No! Mink is losing. If he let’s go, if the monster over powers Mink...

But before the monster could throw Mink off, the man grabbed at my crotch and squeezed. It was only then that I realized that I was hard. The excitement from the fight and the struggle had woken up the beast’s desire.

Unceremoniously, Mink began to rub at my crotch, the fabric of my pants straining as he pressed down and moved with rough quick strokes. The heat from my body became more concentrated on my lower half and mewls escaped my lips.

I bucked against his touch. Pervert! I think, as I looked up at his face through the haze.

There wasn’t a single trace of desire on the stony man’s face. Only pure concentration. His touches were harsh but methodical. I find myself losing my grip on reality and try to hold on.

“Let go.” The man said with conviction as he tore off my pants.

Though his voice was cold, his big hands were warm. I push myself into those inviting hands, ignoring the chill that caressed my exposed ass. As the growls turned into moans, I faintly hear the sound of zippers.

My god that guy’s huge. Life is so unfair.

Then his body covered mine again, his dreadlocks curtaining my face. The sweet scene of blood and cinnamon was all over me. My arms had wrapped itself around that enormous body. Sharp nails digging straight through his coat and into the muscles of his back. I know he must be bleeding but he doesn’t seem to mind.

Against my own will my legs spread wide. Mink’s breath was against my neck.

“Let go of the monster” he ordered again. Though his voice remained emotionless, his eyes were strangely sincere.

 _Trust me._ He said with a look.

Against my better judgment, I let go of the unsteady grip I had on my body. I close my eyes and let myself sink to that feral desire.

My body didn’t resist when Mink lifted up my legs. I thrust my torso towards him when I felt his hardness rub against my cheeks. Not wanting to waste any more time, the beast wrapped my legs around Mink’s waist and pulled him even closer. The weight of his whole body pressed against me before that giant shaft pushes its way inside my body.

Pain engulfed my whole body. I writhe, scratched and screamed as that monster of a cock invades without mercy. My body felt like it was being torn and split apart. I felt every sinew in my body twist and arch. Inch by inch I’m being taken over by this man. I’m being filled up by this impossibly big thing that should never have even come near me.

Is this what it feels like to sink into hell? To have my mind be taken over by a snarling beast whiles my body gets filled up by this monster of a man.

Before my mind slips away completely, Mink stopped. His erection filled me right up to the hilt. His balls pressed right up against my ass cheeks. Though still in pain, I tried to catch my breath.

The beast still wants this, I realize. The pain didn’t soften my dick one bit.

Great! So my body’s gonna be taken over by a _masochistic_ beast on top of everything else.

Then Mink started to move inside me, pulling his cock almost all the way out and slamming back in. Building a punishing rhythm, he pierced me over and over again. He’s tearing me apart; I can feel the blood dripping down the crack of my ass. The blood barely helped to ease the friction. My mind getting cloudy; I can barely tell myself and the beast apart. All I feel is Mink reaming my ass. That and the monster’s arousal straining against me.

This feels… I don’t even know how it feels anymore. The pain is endless, but the pleasure is seeping in. As my body adjusted and got used to the pain and that massive length, Mink’s erection hit something inside me that made desire flare up like a fever. Unable to protest and unable to resist, I let the sensation sweep over me.

I thrashed against Mink, spreading my legs and moving my hips against him. The beast begged. It wanted more of this, so much more. Its nails sank into Mink’s back again and pull him even closer. It licked and bit at the marks left on the older man’s neck, tasting more of that sweet blood. Like electricity, the sensations surged throughout my body, I squirmed, my nerves ablaze. I had stopped trying to tell apart the pleasure and the pain when Mink’s had finally reached for my leaking cock.

Rough hands circled my shaft and began to stroke. The pace as fast and cruel as the invasion of my body, but his rhythm was so unexpectedly steady that it’s like I’m being fucked by a machine. There wasn’t a single ounce of tenderness in Mink’s touch. There was no monstrous hunger reflected back at me. There was nothing in his eyes but bleakness and determination.

He’s a different kind of monster, I thought, even as my body clung to him.

Our dicks were rock solid, our rhythm was brutal. We were panting and clutching each other like dying men. We were fucking each other so hard we’d scar each other for weeks.

But neither of us wanted this.

The taste of blood. The sound of flesh slapping against each other. On the cracked concrete floor of a run-down alleyway with my ass exposed and violated by this barbaric fiend.

I never thought I’d sink so low. Not since that time.

Though it felt like forever, it didn’t take that long for the beast to reach its climax. With a howl loud enough to wake up the dead, I came. My cum shot onto my stomach, staining me white. It splashed against my chest and splattered on my hair.  My body convulsed and my insides clenched tighter around Mink.

It didn’t take long for Mink’s orgasm to follow. With the last of its strength the beast milked Mink’s cock, mewling as cum filled my insides. I feel his seed squelched inside me and dripped to the floor as Mink pulled out.

With a satisfied purr the vicious monster quieted its voice. It fell back into slumber in the small corners of my mind. I sighed and collapsed, boneless on the ground. I feel blood and cum flow from my ass. I feel it drying on my chest, my clothes, my face.

I feel stained. I feel broken. Everything hurts.

Without Mink’s body to shield me, the cold wind caresses my delicate member. Its chilling touch was more affectionate than Mink was. I tiredly turned my gazed towards him and realized he isn’t that much better off. His back was in ribbons, blood had soaked through his tattered coat; it dripped and trailed down his collar bone, his side, his arms. There was even some in his hair.

But still, the man stood up straight. Not an ounce of pain had shown through on his face. His gait was steady, his eyes staring straight ahead.

Well, I can’t let the ex-con beat me now can I?

On shaky legs I stood up, grasping against the uneven walls of a crumbling building. I manage an awkward lean as I try to hold down pained gasps. I wiped away the stains and tried to reclaim whatever dignity I have left.

The ex-convict doesn’t bother with checking up on me. He didn’t help me up or inspect the damage he inflicted on my body. It’s just as well; it doesn’t seem like his style. Besides, the last thing I needed was this man’s sympathy. He’s done enough as it is.

There were no words left between us. With neither a pause nor a glance back, Mink returned to his motorcycle and road off into the night.

He still hasn’t told me what he plans to do with Aoba.

Tch! Asshole.

\------------------------------------------------

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a sequel?


End file.
